1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear discharge type mower apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional examples of the mower apparatus include a mower apparatus that is described in JP H01-25547A (third and forth sections, FIG. 2). The unit disclosed herein is provided with a guide plate 22 for guiding mowed grass that has been mowed with a cutting blade member 7 (a rotating blade) so as to discharge the mowed grass to the rear. The guide plate 22 is constituted by a planer arc portion 23 that encloses the outer circumference portion of a rotational locus of the cutting blade member 7, and a linear guide portion 24 that is circumscribed about the arc portion 23 on the same axis as that of the rotational locus of the cutting blade member 7. The guide plate 22 is positioned outside a mowing process area of the cutting blade member 7 when viewed from above or below a mower deck 10 (a cutting blade housing) throughout the entire guide plate 22. The linear guide portion 24 of the guide plate 22 is inclined with respect to the fore-and-aft direction of the mower deck 10 (a cutting blade housing).
In the conventional mower apparatus described above, the guide plate is positioned outside a rotation area of the rotating blade. In order to precisely discharge mowed grass to the rear, it is necessary to include a rotating blade with a high wind-generating ability such that wind generated by rotation of the rotating blade is strong and thus easily flows along the guide plate.